


DBD Drabble Lunch Box

by Semi_Weird_Shipper



Series: Weirdo's Slasher/Bad Guy Stories [13]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bisexuality, Cheating, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, Male Slash, Matchmaking, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Multi, Oral Sex, References to Depression, Romance, Smut, Soulmates, Straight and homosexual relationships, Suspense, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex, soul marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_Weird_Shipper/pseuds/Semi_Weird_Shipper
Summary: Just a bunch of drabbles and stories I've made when I go on lunch/break at work. Summaries and descriptions inside.These are basically stories that probably won't have any future unless viewers really want a sequel or second part to finish off the loose ends. I'm working now so I find it harder to really focus on my bigger stories, (which I'm still trying my hardest to update), and these are just little ideas that pop up in my mind during the day. So I hope you find some joy in reading what pollutes my brain while I'm stuck in customer service.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Reader, Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Reader, Frank Morrison/Reader, Herman Carter | The Doctor/Reader, Kenneth "Jeffrey Hawk" Chase | The Clown/Reader
Series: Weirdo's Slasher/Bad Guy Stories [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744741
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	1. The Cage

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter One: The Cage.  
> Summary: The Entity has provided a new form of redemption for the killers, and for the first time you have been chosen as a reward by one killer in particular who makes you feel things you never thought you ever could.  
> Pairing: Herman x Reader  
> Notes: I'm using my antisocial reader from Alas We Must Speak because it's fun to write her. Also, no comments on this chapter because I'm shy about getting commented about my smut.

It all began with a poorly announced conspiracy theory. Cages made of Entity claws would sprout all throughout the realm in the most unexpected areas. Unlike hooks that were meant to be recognized, harmful and deadly, the cages were designed to hold survivors safely captive until another survivor was able to locate them and bust them out, or the time limit was reached or, if the killer was successful in capturing everyone, one of them would be selected for a brutal execution while the others were free to leave.

Well, that conspiracy was kind of old school and pretty dramatic come to think about it. Yeah. The real ordeal was much worse, honing lots of even more dramatic, dark and unfair rules. A cage did appear but only after the killer was able to capture one survivor unharmed and transport them to the unknown location of the steel prison. There the survivor would have to wait and hope for an ally to pop by whilst their ability to scream or break free was rendered useless by the shallow demands of the Entity. If another survivor did happen to show up then yippee! You're free. Go. Fly away and be free. Yada, yada, yada... Oh, and if the killer was successful in capturing all four survivors, then their golden sticker was the option of personally choosing one of their captives as a temporary welcome-home gift where they could privately take them away and do whatever floated their boat with their _reward_.

Yeah... Nice.

You had been here for years, had witnessed and experienced many inexplicable, dumb, atrocious and some times awesome things, but this had to be one of the worst. Not that you were totally complaining, honestly. It was hardly ever that the killers could actually succeed in something so great- most killers didn't have the patience for that, but those who did succeed never picked you. Spoiler alert; you were the only survivor that had yet to be picked, and that even went for survivors killers really despised like Ash, Nea, William and David. Yep. You were on the high side of pretend-ignorance when it came down to others, both killer and survivor alike.

Being the most anti-social, straightforward and honest of the bunch, you didn't really quite blame anyone for not liking you. The years of abandonment, loneliness, self-hatred and cruelty had hardened your emotions into something more silent and grotesque. You weren't mean under any circumstance. You took no joy in being purposely cruel to others. But your honesty, straightforwardness and strong will to shut people out wasn't particularly shouting out for a smiley-face sticker or friend-of-the-day award.

You simply preferred to stay away from others. You didn't much like communication and often caused random conversations to turn painfully awkward, and that was the worst feeling ever. That's usually when silence was used to avoid the dreaded topics. You were definitely a loyal ally though; probably the only reason why survivors still liked you and indulged you as a team member. You were good at basically everything. There was not necessarily anything to brag about, you just knew what you were doing is all. You didn't goof around or attempt friendly conversations or poke fun of the killers. Everyone else could have fun wasting their time on that useless crap. You were busy trying to escape.

Yet today the chances of escape were looking as dull and as cloudy as the cool mist pooling all around you. It was your third trial this day. The previous two had been won with casual justice and usual annoyance. Whoopty-doo. Unlike the uncanning victory that came from those experiences, this third trial wasn't looking too spontaneous. You tilt your head back against the steel bars of the rusty, cold, wet cage and blink slowly at the outside world around you. Grass blew softly in the warm wind of the MacMillan Estate, but the thick fog didn't allow you to admire too much of the peaceful realm. Not even the moon could be properly mapped out.

The Doctor must have called for the rambunctious fog. You pull a tight face and gaze at the two other team members sharing the empty diner with you. Dwight and Tapp. Who would have guessed that they would end up getting captured so easily? You roll your eyes to yourself and look back outside, knees drawn up mildly close to your chest so you could comfortably lean against them. You didn't have any room to complain even on the inside. It was your own overestimated confidence that led you into being immediately pulled off a single-person generator. Note to self; the Doctor likes to take after the Executioner.

While everyone here had their own bizarre stories to tell, you questioned whether or not the Doctor had actually even ever tried to risk the effort into trapping everyone like this. Who would he even choose out of you; Dwight, Tapp and Feng? Probably Feng. Killers all had their favorite survivors to try and kill, capture or release. Of course you weren't on any of those lists although you were pretty positive that the Legion hated your guts considering the unsurprising fact that they always wanted you dead first. Not even the Clown thought you had nice enough fingers to choose as one of his nightly victims. Now if that wasn't sad, you didn't know what was.

It didn't take long for the Doctor to return with a briskly thrashing Feng over his shoulder. You felt your chest flicker with a timid amount of hope that maybe she would be able to wiggle off before he tossed her in. But such hopes were better left unapproached. You sigh in disappointment whenever the rickety cage lid was opened and Feng was carefully placed inside by the gentility of the Doctor. What a _gentleman_. You groan in despair as Entity claws moved around each one of you and pulled you close in a narrow line. Within seconds the cage magically dispeared and your bodies were presented to the triumphant killer.

Bets are on Feng. You tilt your head downwards as you hung listlessy in the tight, scratchy, uncomfortable claws. It didn't matter who he chose, you supposed. You would be able to escape anyway. That was assumed... Until fancy dress shoes landed on the ground right before your eyes. Blinking in confusion and hesitant shock, you tilt your head up and see the Doctor staring right at you, _hard_. His constant gaze was intense and suffocating, and due to the vigorous face equipment, his expression was completely unrecognized. In the short circumstance, he did seem to be examining you. In what ways you did not know. All you knew was that he was tilting his head this way and that way before nodding and stretching his hand out towards you.

You gasp at feeling the claws retract from your body, and gasp again when his doubtlessly warm, turgid hand made contact with your forearm, giving it a small tug. Heart stopping like a cornered cockroach unsure of where to go, you stare up at the large killer and feel a lump swelling deep inside your throat. You had never been chosen as a reward before. Why was the Doctor out of all killers picking you now? What were his intentions? Why go through all this trouble just to choose boring, lifeless, old you? Feng was standing right there clad in her supposedly endearing bunny hoodie and pink skirt- come on! What's a fancy guy like the Doctor doing with a bland piece of trash like you?

Unable to truly recollect what was happening, you feel your limbs finally moving as a second tug on your arm caused you to move forward in the direction of the Doctor. He nodded his head at you and confidently made way for the exit gate after letting go of your arm. You were so dazed that you didn't know what to do or how to feel. You were afraid, _duhh_ , but also somewhat appealed and curious that someone had finally chosen you. It wasn't actually very healthy to be so touched but, you know... Self doubt was a burning thing, and you had never been liked in more than just the ways of surviving hooks.

Quietly you follow the Doctor out the exit gate and into the vast variety of realms where he quickly chose his own Institute. He seemed fairly trustworthy of you not to be looking back that often to make sure you were following. Most killers never let go of their victims in fear that they would run off the moment their backs were turned. Whatever he was plotting, you had no idea how to figure it out, and you shivered harshly as he escorted you through the doors of the shockingly warm institute.

It was no surprise that when not in trials, killer realms were relatively clean and spotless, absent of all randomized junk, pallets and lockers. You had seen a few of them out of chance but never had you witnessed Léry's before. It was a miracle that the heating system could work this well. That also meant that all the Doctor's scary machinery must work also...

"Why did you bring me here?" You accidentally ask out of pure reflex, the suffocating fear tearing at your pressurized lungs.

The Doctor stopped in the waiting room, reached up and fiddled with his head strap trinkets for a few seconds before completely pulling the whole thing off and setting it carefully on the table top beside him. When he turned around, the calm, spiritual, golden shine of his squinted, calm eyes could never be more evident. Even his lips were flawless, drawn up into a small smile of welcoming invitation.

"Good afternoon, (y/n)," When he spoke, he sounded like an early nineteen-forties movie instructor. His voice was charming and kind and in all ways fancy considering the time line it most likely came from, "I'm not sure if you are aware or not, but my name is Dr. Herman Carter."

The shock that came from his unexpectedly kind demeanor and introduction was almost chilling for your tense bones. This definitely paled in comparison to other survivor experiences. You blinked in a somewhat blatantly, stupid way. The sight of his un-admittedly unhinged face and the sound of his classical voice had your mouth parted in a small gawk of awe, confusion and insecurity. Just what _exactly_ was going on? 

As if fishing your twisted thoughts and emotions out through the thick tension clouding the perimeter, Herman bowed his head, rose his finger and cleared his throat in a professional manner, "Yes, I suppose you are skeptical about why it is that I've gone through all this trouble of bringing you here today. Well I'll be as straight to the point and as modest as I can manage."

Herman gazed up at you and lifted his palm out, his eyes turned a light yellow that made you shuffle nervously in anticipation, "I have brought you here for a particular form of shock experimentation. This method is rather intimate and demands a certain setting that I assume you most likely will not be comfortable with."

" _What_ -" You gasped out in horror once you heard his explanation, but his confident voice cut off your interjection causing you to slightly glare in frozen, abashed terror. 

"-That is why I want you to understand that all contact will remain professional and experimental. No unnecessary breaches or contact will be made. I simply ask that you agree to the qualifications, cooperate enough for me to gather my results and then you may leave freely."

At first you had no idea what to think or how to feel. Out of all the ideas, scenarios and images your imagination had created, this one certainly had not been among them. Whilst violation, torment and other non-consensual activities were mainly expected, you hadn't been anticipating experimentation. You supposed a part of it did make a fine amount of understanding sense though. He was a Doctor and thoroughly known for his frightening torture methods. Heck, the walls around you were standing proof of his history experimenting and tormenting people.

But just because this wasn't completely coming out as full on violence, you also were extremely reluctant to let anyone touch you. Even in trials when you were wounded you refused to let others heal you. You just didn't like it. And now the Doctor was relaying his plans to perform "intimate" experiments on you.

"What do you mean by _intimate_?" You ask in a soft whisper, your eyes squinting in uncertainty.

Herman's eyes glowed white as he seemed to brighten at the sound of your hesitant voice. "I am doing these tests for my partner who is not entirely favorable of getting shocked in what you might say is the more painful method, so I have decided to take it upon myself to test out my new, homemade methods and see what effect they have on the human body," Herman leaned over and grabbed a previously prepared clipboard from the table and gazed down at it.

"These tests will require you to get naked- but you may keep your undergarments on if that is what you prefer- and the consent of allowing me to perform intimate contact with different sections of your body. Results may be unpleasant and/or painful and might cause possible fatigue... Are you alright with that, my dear?"

Wow. He was more of an outstanding Doctor than your own main health care physician had been. You were totally underwater now. The unwillingness that was rock hard inside your veins was throbbing, but the somehow charming, optimistic professionalism of the Doctor was driving you into the position of acceptance. And honestly, it wasn't just the fact that he was being so believable about his straightforward intentions... You were just curious. Really, very, extremely curious. Never before had you been chosen as a reward by anyone for anything. No matter how much you tried to pretend to be thankful that you weren't picked due to the fact that it could obviously lead to some very unpleasant experiences, that didn't stop you from wondering just what was so bad about you that made the killers so apt to not ever wanna torture you.

"I'll do it," You end up saying, your voice void of any of the desperation that was harshly beating within your chest. You gaze down at the hard, cold floor, fists clenching at your sides as you whisper, "But... Why me?"

Herman rose an invisible eyebrow at your surprisingly compliant behavior but did not question his luck. He simply shrugged his shoulder and turned in the direction of a room he had prepared for you. "Well you are one of the most efficient survivors- that and your brutal honesty are significantly admired for my research so I imagined you would be the best subject for my experiments," He explained and waited to hear the sound of your small footsteps following from a ways behind.

"Oh," You say in realization, eyes averting to the ground. So you weren't anything special after all. Just an annoyingly efficient survivor that was now going to be considered a subject for tests done for someone else who was important to the Doctor. You sigh out a long, short breath through your nose and fight back a collection of sad dejection building in your heart, "I see."

Herman gave you a thorough glance over his shoulder as he led you down the corridor into a set of various rooms. He wasn't lying about you being the best and most efficient survivor he knew of, and what little of your demeanor he knew of so far was brief but calculated. He had never seen you quite so... Down and submissive. When he brought you here he expected more complication, fight and reluctance, yet here you were, perfectly compliant but not in the way he would particularly mark as _'happy'._

"I will make this operation as quick as possible. If you would please take off your clothes and take a seat on the cot. I will return shortly," Herman explained and shut the door after politely letting you inside.

"Ok," You mumbled and merely proceeded to stand there in the silence once the door was shut, your sad, broken, lonely heart battling it hard with your screaming mind. Were you really going to let this happen? Were you actually going to submit into your desperation and let some giant, freaky man use your touch starved body for selfish experimentation? Were you going to stoop that low?

Yes.

This might be the only time that you ever got to experience human contact. Granted there was a large possibility it won't feel pleasant, but it was worth the chance. No one knew one thing about you; your history, life, habits or interests. No one ever took the time to even ask you how you were doing during the day. The only reason anyone even saved you off those hooks was because you were helpful in the aid of their own escape. You were nothing to anyone. The Doctor's request was like a knife cutting through the curtain of painful rejection, and you wanted to soak up as much attention as you possibly could.

Biting your lip, you begin to take in the reality of the situation as you stripped off your jacket, shivering involuntarily. Next you pushed off your shoes and socks and carefully placed them to the side before hesitantly reaching for the hem of your shirt. The Doctor said you could leave your bra and underwear on so you supposed that was good enough. Cold feet wandering across the hard ceramic ground of the well clean bathroom, you finish stripping off your pants before sitting down on the prepared cot inside of the room.

Feeling horribly exposed, you grabbed the edge of the blanket and pulled it onto your lap, holding it like a plush toy against your chest. Never before had anyone in the Entity's realm seen you the least bit naked. Even survivors who rarely got to see you without your jacket were stunned. It just wasn't something you were comfortable with. Besides, who would want to see your ugly body when there was enough David and Meg going around already?

The sound of the door at the end of the room opening caused a tremor to run through you. You watch with wide eyes as the Doctor came in with his jacket ditched and clipboard and pen in tow. He was wearing a white vest that was torn at the sleeves like his lab coat. The sight of his crackling muscles caused you to gulp in sudden fear. You could feel sweat starting to accumulate on your fragile, pale skin.

"Ah, thank you for complying so quickly, my dear," Herman rose his head and nodded in content at seeing your shy but exposed figure hiding behind the thin blanket on the cot, "I'm just going to set this here and we can get started."

You watch as Herman sat down his clipboard and pen before wandering on over to you. Uncontrollably you feel yourself beginning to tremble out of fear of his unknown actions, body clenching tight as you drop the blanket and allow him to pull it away. The sensation of his eyes taking in the sight of your exposed, naked body was burning and choking at the same time. You had to hold your breath and gently close your eyes in horrific discomfort. This might be _too_ much.

"Are you ready, my love?" Herman asked as he began to slowly rub his hands together.

Ignoring the vast flutter in your heart at being called "love", you keep your eyes closed and nod your head, shoulders undeniably tense as you await his first action. Which happened to be your thigh. You twitched at the touch of his large hand pressed firm against the top of your thigh, and a large gasp came flying out your gaping lips as a surge of electricity was delivered right through your skin. It burned at first but then turned extremely pleasant as the crackling sensations danced all the way throughout your leg and up into your waist.

"How did that feel?" Herman asked, his lips tugging into a small smirk as he registered your small trembling beneath his palm.

It took you a moment to properly swallow the grotesque lump in your throat before you could mutter, "It burned at first... But it started to feel alright."

Herman hummed and nodded his head before turning his palm a different way and asking, "How about when I do this?"

You gasp, body jerking as the same sensation devoured the lower section of your body, the hot, tingling electricity licking every nerve and vein within reach, including the ones in your abdomen. You shuddered, body beginning to shake even more as you whisper, "Same... No burn this time."

Herman nodded and smiled, his body a towering mass as he hovered over you. He reached back, grabbed his clipboard and jotted down some notes before proceeding on to the next action. "I'll need you to lie back for me, dear," He instructed, gently placing one hand around your side and the other over your hand to guide you back into the softness of the cot.

You couldn't believe how good his homemade shock therapy felt. You would have never imagined it could feel this nice. Still burning with embarrassment, fear and insecurity, you bite your lip and close your eyes once again when you feel his large, warm palm press flat against your belly. Within seconds the same current of electricity was causing your body to jerk, lips to gape and voice to gasp. You try to hold back from making any weak or dirty noises, but the shock play was doing much to your body that you didn't want to admit or explain, and you could feel yourself aching in different sections of your needy body.

Herman smiled as he continued to shock you, enjoying how you gasped and softly writhed around as he drug his palm across your stomach to your arm. "My, my, (y/n), I don't believe I've ever witnessed you tremble this much," He chuckled lightly and leaned in between your badly shaking thighs, his hot breath ghosting over your exposed, vulnerable throat, "Does it _really_ have this much of an effect on you?"

You shake your head in embarrassment that was soon overcome by overwhelming arousal, shock and ecstasy as another appliance of electricity was delivered straight to your throbbing abdomen, and Herman's warm, moist lips were pressing against the side of your neck and applying the same effect there. Instantly you cry out and arch upwards, hands clenching hand fulls of scratchy sheets as you writhe beneath him. His lips dragged firmly across your neck, and you could feel the stripes of electricity spreading all throughout your head, back and chest, and you shuddered in surprise and pleasure, eyes clenching and opening in uncertain, erratic emotions.

" _Mm_ , nor have I ever heard you quite this vocal," Herman mumbled and continued to rub different sections of your body, content that his shock play had a positive effect so far, including parts with his mouth, "Are you enjoying it, love?"

You pant, eyes fluttering closed as you finally find a moment to relax and take in the cool, fresh air. Your body felt like it was on fire and your veins were throbbing in ways you couldn't even fathom explaining. Herman's mouth found your neck again causing you to whimper. He paused. You clenched your eyes shut in puncturing humiliation, knowing full and well the questions he had asked you. He must feel quite egotistical being the first person to ever witness you being this vulnerable. Why did that excite you more than make you mad though?

Herman's dark pink eyes gazed seductively at your face as he lowered his mouth onto your left ear and kissed it lightly, sending out a small deal of electricity. It made you _thrash_. Clenching your teeth hard, you found that you could no longer hold back and had to moan out loud in twisted pleasure, arms and legs shaking like a string puppet. You clenched the sheets so tightly in your palms that it burned and your body was pushing up into what little of his that was actually touching you. You verbally shivered and bit your lip in order of fighting back a set of moans and whimpers. 

Herman's idea was to remain professional and focused, but he had to admit to himself that seeing you come undone like this was extremely captivating in ways that excited him greatly, and not many survivors nor killers had this kind of effect on him. Perhaps it was because you were most often so closed off, strategic, reliable, calm and efficient. You weren't one to poke fun of the killers even though you had skill enough to do so, and you most often minded your own business. Seeing you so exposed and emotionally lost beneath him right now was causing Herman to growl softly to himself as he felt his pants go tight.

"How does it feel?" Herman's words ghosted lightly into your ear causing goosebumps to spread all across your trembling body, and he pressed another chaste kiss against your sensitive earlobe.

You arched and hissed a short moan, eyes beginning to water in distress from attempting to force back your acceptance and need for pleasure and release. "It..." You panted and turned your head away, swallowing heavily as you answered, "It feels good."

Herman hummed and moved down towards your neck, his plump lips meeting the clammy, goosebump covered flesh of your heated shoulder and gently kissing it. He then carefully applied his teeth, bit your flesh and released a small current of electricity.

Your reaction was a shout of pain. "Ow!" You gasped and instinctively pushed against the Doctor's shoulder. The shock had felt more like a zap and made your skin feel roughly agitated and sore. You hissed, eyes clenching shut whilst you felt him pull away.

Herman abruptly stepped away to grab his clipboard, but immediately came right back and stood between your quivering legs. "I was afraid the transmission of agitation and electricity wouldn't bond well. Did that feel more like shock therapy or was it different?" He asked, eyes gazing at the clipboard as he used his free hand to gently massage your sore shoulder.

As the pain began to fade away, you opened your eyes and started to calm your pacing breathing down. "It was different... It just felt like I was being zapped," You answer in a long, drawn out voice of exhaustion.

Herman nodded and wrote down a few more things before setting down the clipboard. "I'm going to attempt to do it one more time and if it fails then that will be the end of my tests," He exclaimed and brushed the stranded hair from your neck.

Already? You close your eyes and feel your annoying heart ache in sadness, and then you felt completely pathetic for being upset about not getting to be used more. Sensing the Doctor hovering down further on top of you, you feel your body stiffen and bite back a whimper when his familiar, warm lips drug gently across the bottom of your neck. He seemed to repeat the same motion a few times before the actual announcement of his teeth came through and caused you to once again jerk and shout in pain.

Herman instantly pulled away to jot down some notes while carefully massaging your sore neck. He continued to stare at his brisk writing as he said, "Thank you for your cooperation, (y/n). I really do appreciate it."

After Herman was finished writing out his notes, he gazed down at your still shaking body and saw the infinitely large wet spot between your legs and hummed, "You seem to be in somewhat of a distressed state here. Would you like it if I were to... help you release?"

Feeling his hands splay against your hot, trembling thighs, you feel your eyes go instantly wide in bewilderment. You hadn't expected him to suggest such an atrocious thing. It was wrong, selfless and... honestly what you _needed_. All of his shock play had been breif but mesmerizing and horrifically arousing. Your body was bothered, hot and sensitive. You felt as though you would fall over the moment you tried to stand up.

"Umm..." You bit your lip, leaning up on your elbows to stupidly stare down at your embarrassingly wet panties, seeing his fingers brushing your thighs just inches away, "Ok but... Be careful, alright?"

Herman's smile couldn't be more evident as he nodded at your approval and began to kneel down. One of his hands moved around your leg, gently hooking it so that it could be placed over his shoulder. His other hand moved up along your thigh, thumb carefully rubbing against the soaked fabric of your simple, boring grey panties. You choked on a gasp at the feeling of heat spreading all throughout your abdomen and fall back against the cot in complete shock.

Herman kept smirking as he rubbed your waist and sent tiny, barely noticeable waves of electricity into your sweaty skin, his face moving closer to your stomach where he kissed and sprinkled your flesh with little pecks of his lips. Every shudder, gasp and twitch you made fueled his desire to maneuver downwards. Your thighs trembled greatly. Herman gently kissed them, his pink eyes rolling upwards to gaze at your twisted face of emotional chaos and pleasure. "My love... Do you know how stunning you look?"

You felt your eyes widen once again at his unexpected words, your heart a madly thrashing animal inside your aching chest. Little could you truly think about it though, especially whenever the Doctor hooked your panties and spread them to the side thus exposing the large, slick mess between your legs. You shakily breathed out, trembling growing more and more frantic as he leaned his head in closer, the warmth from his breath seeping _madness_ into your sensitive skin. 

Herman gazed at your moist labia, slick and swollen with desire and need for well deserved attention. He licked his lips, the natural smell of your body drowning his senses as he leaned forward and buried his face in between your thighs. Immediately he began to thoroughly drag his tongue up and down your slick sex, lips pausing to send out a gentle wave of electricity.

" _Ah!_ " You half shouted and arched, crying out a hissed moan as the overwhelming sensation of his firm, wet, hot tongue devouring your sex sent spirals of pleasure down your spine and through your limbs. You clenched your eyes shut and cried out again, huffing and panting desperately in attempt to ease the tension, but it was too great. He was too great. The electricity was causing areas of your abdomen you weren't even aware existed to _throb_ with liquid, aching bliss, and you were writhing in near climax.

Herman's eyes rolled up to watch your beautiful, captivating reaction as he licked up and down your soaking wet labia, his lips catching on your clit and giving it a light suckle before sending out another, final wave of electricity that caused you to shout and thrash in release. Herman continued to lick and suck as you came, keeping you still enough to ride through every drag of release he could offer.

Never before in your life had you came so hard. Perhaps it had just been a while, but the flood of pleasure that racked through you was absolutely _overwhelming_. You had shed tears of agony and bliss from the sheer force of it, legs clenching tight around the Doctor as he continued to draw out the sensations, the obscene wet noises of his mouth causing you to twitch in long lasting arousal. Your limbs uncontrollably thrashed and jerked and your abdomen exploded. It felt like it lasted for minutes.

And once it was over and your body was still, Herman gently pulled away, removed your leg from his shoulder and stood up. For a few moments he merely gazed down at your exposed body, admiring how fine, delicate and beautiful you were. He hadn't intended to go this far, but you were simply too irresistible and, in his opinion, deserved to be rewarded... Even if it seemed to have knocked you out.

Smiling, Herman gently picked you up and helped to place you further back on the cot where he grabbed the blanket and carefully placed it over your relaxed body. From there he politely folded your clothes, sat them on the table beside you, grabbed his clipboard and left with one of the stiffest erections he had ever had. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo.... Yeehoo!
> 
> Herman's got a load to spill with his mysterious partner who he might try to convince into creating a triad with the reader. I wonder who it is though???


	2. Dancing When I Think of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title: Dancing When I Think of You  
> Pairing: Frank x Reader. Danny x Reader (one-sided).   
> Summary: You've always been excited about earning your soul mark so that you may finally get to have a closer relationship with someone. And when you do get your soul mark, friends point out that it matches none other than Frank Morrisons. What will he think when you relay the big news to him?

In the Entity's realm, soul marks were an earned privilege. Although no one was quite sure how they were earned, they did know that it took nearly a year to receive one. And that soul mark would match directly with one other person in the realm. This bond was supposed to be a true sign of fate, a chance for a real, trustworthy relationship, and a gift of great hope.

But that wasn't always the case here in the Entity's realm. There were a few people who didn't quite get along with their soul mate, (for example; Laurie and the Demogorgon), and others who simply would not accept their Entity gifted relationship. Most people seemed to be at least content like Meg and Bubba, Jeffrey and Kate, and Dwight and David. They were always together, happy and supportive of one another.

Being here for almost a year now, you had to admit you were extremely excited about revealing yourself to your soul mate. "Ok," You shuffled lightly on your feet, lips rubbing together in nervous anticipation as you nodded at your friends, "I'm ready. Are you sure he's the one?"

"I've seen his mark so many times it's pretty much embedded into my brain," Meg stood leaning against the entrance of Ormond with her arms crossed and a simply amused look on her face. Bubba stood beside her, his hands pressed together in pure joy at the manner of you finally earning your soul mark. They were good friends and always supported you through difficult times.

Smiling at their confidence, you take in a deep breath and exhale quickly. You were nervous. That much was painfully apparent. You had been worked up on your anticipation since the day you learned about the soul mark system. Seeing friends from both sides who had earned their markings only fueled the fire in your heart to keep trying as hard as you possibly could, and now the time was finally here. Frank Morrison. You smile warmly to yourself. He was your soul mate. Although you hadn't gotten to spend much time with him- mostly due to the fact that him and his friends never left Ormond- you were still greatly excited to tell him the news.

Being all in all a very optimistic, happy, caring person, you were always confident about your decisions, but some times you couldn't help but to get nervous. And this was definitely a situation to be nervous about. Did Frank know yet that you two had the same mark? Did he care? Would he accept you? Was he nice? You were friends with pretty much everyone here at the Entity's realm. Everyone knew and loved you for your always optimistic, cheery, and endearing attitude and empathetic heart, and you loved them just as much. Which is why you were just a tad bit more nervous about telling Frank that you were his soul mate.

In trials, the Legion were known for their cold-heartedness and rude behaviors. They never really seemed to want to socialize and come out of their freezing shell. Their intentions were always an unsolved mystery. You had tried to talk to one named Susie before but she wasn't very keen on opening up and awkwardly requested space so you let them be. They could open up at their own pace.

But you weren't here to talk to Susie. You were here to reveal joyful news to your soul mate. Frank. "Alright," You feel yourself blush and burrow into Meg's pink jacket that she had politely lended you for your journey into Ormond, "I'm going. Wish me luck, you guys."

"You've got it, girl," Meg gave you a thumbs up as Bubba made a happy squeal beside her, his hands going to pat her shoulders in obvious excitement.

Nodding at them in dismiss, you turn around, relax your shoulders and walk in through the gate of Ormond. Immediately the freezing cold, frosty wind greeted you causing a chill to race down your spine and shivers to rack your limbs. Rushing lightly towards the large building in the middle of the realm, you gaze back at your disappearing friends and feel your heart throb in uncertainty. You hoped this went well. Puffing out a clearly visible breath, you gather your nerves and quickly make haste to get to one of the many openings of the large building.

Gazing up at the snow drenched building, you wondered how anyone could ever spend so much time here considering how cold it was. Just your two minute walk had your body shaking lightly with goosebumps, and your nose was undoubtedly light red. Sniffing, you look around and question which way you should try to enter. You didn't want to just rudely walk in in case they valued their privacy, but there was little other option unless you were to knock really loudly, but even that seemed kind of rude. Perhaps you should just wait.

"What're you doing here?" Asked a deep voice from your left on the stairs.

You gasped lightly and turn to see a darkly dressed man about your age jump at least four or five steps down from the staircase, landing professionally on his feet with a small huff. You smile at him and say in your kind, polite voice, "Hi, I'm (y/n), I'm here to talk to Frank. Is it okay if I see him, please?"

The man approached at a slow, sluggish pace, his dark brown eyes gazing mostly down at his boots as he pushed through the soft snow. "I guess so, I don't know," He shoved his hands in his hoodie and shrugged, "Mans always busy, ya know?"

"I'm sorry," You quickly say and take a step back in consideration, "Is it a bad time? I can come back later, I don't mind..."

"Nah, I'll take you to him," The man said dismissively and looked up at your face, making small eye contact for a split second, "What'a ya want with him anyway, bruh?"

"I just would like to speak with him- if he isn't busy of course," You explain and breathe out in shaky relief once you were led inside and out of reach of the harsh wind, "Are you having a good day?"

"Yeah, I guess so..." The man shrugged, his voice sounding drawn out as if he had never been asked that question before. He refused to give you anymore recognition as he lifted his hands to his mouth and shouted, "Yo Frank. Ya got a visitor here, man."

You were led into the main room of the building which was blessed by a blazing, metal chimney in the middle loaded with crackling firewood. So helpful. You inched closer in its direction while carefully gazing around at the messy scenery. All realms were mostly clean and spotless outside of trials, but this one wasn't quite as easy on the eyes, you noticed with a small hum. What did these people do all day? Trash was littered everywhere, one of the couches was turned over, plates lay broken and scattered on the floor along with beer bottles and even knives. Good gracious.

"That so?" Asked a lighter voice from one of the still standing couches towards the right of the chimney.

You look over and see the Legion leader and all his glory stand from the couch, his light grey hoodie unzipped and shedding knowledge of his dark shirt beneath. He liked pizza, apparently, you smiled, heart beginning to thrash in excitement. He was attractive. Your eyes widened. He looked to be about your age. His eyes were dark hazel, his hair was short brown, and his smirk lay decorated with endearing dimples on the sides. Other than a couple scars on his face, he was flawless.

"Hi," You say almost timidly, but try to keep your bravery in check, "How are you?"

"Peachy," He said in a somewhat bland, unimpressed voice, his smirk fading away into a thin line of disinterest as he slowly approached you, "What do you want?"

Feeling a light sting in your heart at his significantly discourteous voice, you suck in a quick breath, try to remain focused, and fought back the building pressure glaring daggers into your suddenly heavy skin. "Well, I was wondering- I came here to ask you if you knew that I- that we... We're soul mates," You ended up having to state once the embarrassment from your flustered stuttering got to you.

You watch for his reaction. Instead of his eyes widening in surprise, recognition or joy, Frank's eyes squinted in detest and suspicion as he slowed his pace just meters before you, his head tilting in confusion. "What the fuck did you just say?" He asked in a low, frightening voice of harsh disbelief, "Did you really just fucking say that we're soul mates?"

Feeling struck by his sudden sour, cruel behavior, you bring your hands up to your chest and carefully walk back in insecurity. Confusion, fear and sadness pecked at your senses causing you to say quickly, "Y-yes. I was told that you had this same mark an-and I came to tell you and-"

"Shut up," Frank snapped sharply after you exposed the obviously familiar marking on your forearm, his finger rose in further commitment to keep you silent. He took a couple steps closer, his body slightly bigger than yours but enough to make you feel like a small, targeted kitten as you stand tense and feeble against the bar counter.

His hazel eyes burned resentment and non-acceptance into your soul causing you to quickly stutter, "I'm sorry-I-"

"Let's make this shit clear, alright?" Frank said in a low, deadly voice, his hand going to grab your jacket sleeve tightly where you had your marking exposed, "I don't give a fuck about you or this soul mate bullshit. I've already got a girl and she's all I need. So stay the fuck away from us, got it?"

Stabbed by sadness and fear, you feel your lips wobble harshly as you quickly nod your head, whimpering loudly and agreeing to his harsh words, "Yes, I understand. I'm sorry. I'll go now. I'm sorry."

After giving you a minute long glare to make sure that the truth thoroughly settled in and that you understood, Frank let go of your sleeve, waited for you to turn around and then swiped his foot quickly underneath your heel making you trip and shout as you fell knees first to the ground. He then bent down beside you and whispered, "If I ever see you around here again, you're dead."

Whimpering as you pushed yourself up off the cold wooden ground, you wipe your nose and nod quickly, unable to look back at the face of the man who was supposed to be your soul mate. The pain and misfortune that was settling deep within your body was heavy and solidifying. You had never felt so crushed. Once you got off your aching knees and to your trembling feet, you flee as quickly as possible out the nearest exit of the building. Once you were outside, you ran the rest of the way to the gate where once you were through you ended up racing past both Meg and Bubba.

"Whoa, whoa, (y/n), what's going on? What happened?" Asked the brisk voice of Meg as she came rushing in from behind, concerned by your shaking, cowering form, "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"I'm alright," You state as confidently as you possibly can, eyes leaking with tears that you desperately tried to wipe away with the sleeves to your jacket. You didn't want them worrying or upset about you. It was the last thing you needed right now.

"No you're not, what's wrong?" Meg placed a hand on your shoulder as Bubba joined her from behind and squealed in distress at your red, tear filled eyes, "You weren't in there very long. Did they do something bad?"

Quickly you shake your head and sniffle, eyes averted to the ground as you say in a tough breath, "I'm alright... It just turns out that Frank does not like me so... That's that. I'm fine. I promise... I just need a moment..."

"He doesn't like you?" Meg squinted her eyes as if what you said was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard, "That's so stupid. He should love you."

"He already has a girlfriend, he said," You say and look up at her, eyes still watery red but not as bad as they had previously been, "It's alright though. Please don't worry about it. I'm fine."

"(y/n)..."

"Please Meg," You say softly, "He has a right to not want anything to do with me and I respect that."

"I know you do, but I've got a feeling he was probably being an ass about it," She crossed her arms and pulled a deep frown of knowing.

You gaze at her and lower your head, eyes aching with need for pressure release. He was very rude, that was true, but you were a kind, understanding person and knew your place. "If he's already happy... Then so am I." You say and turn in the direction of the gate that would lead to Haddonfield, "I'm gonna go see Max and the others. Would you like to come?"

Exchanging unhappy glances, Meg and Bubba both knew deep down that you didn't like conflict, so they merely proceeded to indulge you with your simple desires. The least they could do was try to help cheer you up.


	3. Exchanges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Exchanges.  
> Pairing: Jeffrey Hawk x Reader.   
> Summary: After overhearing a peculiar conversation from the other survivors, you finally saw a chance to both express your feelings for Jeffrey and get what you truly wanted from him. Only question is if he would grant you your wish or not.
> 
> Me: searches for Jeffrey Hawk x Reader stories.   
> Stories: rape, rape, rape, rape, and rape.   
> Me: UGHHHHHHHHHHH, sweet mother of Abraham Lincoln, what does it take to get consent from my boys!

At first it had been stated as a rhetorical joke. "Hey... You think the Clown would fuck someone for a free Mori?" Ace had laughed as he talked leisurely with Meg and a few others.

You had been passing by when you accidentally overheard the intensely interesting conversation, no matter the humor or sarcasm behind it, and immediately slowed down. Hooked like a starved fish, you felt your heart drum madly in anticipation, and you gazed at Ace thoroughly from the corner of your eye, waiting for someone to speak.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Scoffed Nancy as she huddled close to Steve by the fire.

"Shoot," Kate waved her hand in brief arrogance as she tilted her head back with a cheesy grin, her bare legs lifting up in gesture to her feet, "I asked that beast if he'd kiss my feet for a free Mori, and ya know what? He did it. Yes he did."

Ace laughed into his fist, his eyes ominous behind his glasses as he asked, "Think he'd give me a blowjob for a Mori."

"Like our girl' Nancy said," Kate gestured to the teenager before flashing off a knowing wink and whispering, "I don't doubt it, hun."

That conversation was what led you here. To Crotus Prenn Asylum. No one knew that you were coming here. Those who asked got the simple, false answer that you were going on a small walk. Couldn't be more easy. You bite your lip harshly, not sure if this was entirely a good idea or not. Several survivors had intimate relationships with killers; Nea and Michael, Evan and Quentin, and even Sally and Adam. Pretty much everyone got along real well. With the Hag, Blight, and Demogorgan locked up, there wasn't anything to truly worry about.

The entire year that you had been here, you hadn't really thought about relationships. After all, your life had been stolen from you, and now you were forced to play this endless, sick, foul game for all eternity. A large part of you was still recovering from the shock of it all. Honestly you didn't think you'd ever be able to adjust to this absurd environment, but... As time flourished, so did your feelings and desires. You began to open up, made some good friends both survivor and killer alike, and had adapted some worthy skill in the trials. Things were looking up real well.

It happened a few months ago. The burning, itching, scorching realization that you had a crush. And it was on one of the most feared, mistreated, anti-social killers in the entire realm. While others called the Clown disgusting, ugly, filthy and foul, you couldn't help but to feel your heart ring in desperation, envy, and empathy for the asthmatic killer. He wasn't all that bad. At least you didn't believe so. You knew he wasn't. You wouldn't feel this way if you listened to everyone else.

Nervously you tapped your fingers together before wandering towards the circus wagon near the back of the realm. Was he really here? Everyone said that Jeffrey usually preferred to be alone. He normally had his realm shut off to any trespassers, but occasionally he allowed it to be opened for more friendly visitors such as Evan, Bubba and Herman. Hopefully his reaction towards your unannounced visit wouldn't be too negative. You really weren't sure if you could keep from breaking down at the rejection.

As you neared the opening of the wagon, you could feel yourself sweating like an empty water bottle left out on a hot, humid day. The easy-going breeze and pleasant warmth of Crotus Prenn didn't help either. Your heart began to thud. You could feel the pulse aching within your ears, the tips of your toes and your fingers. The circus equipment was unnaturally quiet, you concluded with a small gulp. Did Jeffrey have the capability to shut that stuff off, you idly wonder.

"What'a ya want, kid?"

You nearly jumped out of your skin at the unexpected voice, your feet dancing in startlement for a second before turning to face the full opening of the wagon. And there he sat, seated on the cheap bed that was usually turned over outside of the wagon during trials. Jeffrey Hawk. You felt your eyes widen like a poor, defenseless animal caught in line of it's predator, but you were much less afraid than you should be.

"O-oh, hi... Hi, I'm sorry to intrude-I-I just..." You turned directly towards the rather slump looking killer whom you noticed lacked his circus make-up and appeared rather clean on first sight. Like a switch turned on for a heater, your cheeks were red and burning, sweat bombarding your body as if the merciless sun had spotlighted your very existence.

Pressing your hands together in front of your chest both in an implication of kindness and of course as an attempt to control your trembling, you nod, eyes gazing at the ground before turning back to him. He was slump and immobile on his territory on the bed, his clear facial expressions new but seemingly uninterested and possibly slightly annoyed. You suck in a shaky breath and take a step forward, your body excited, conscience frightened, and heart bouncing eagerly with hope.

"I was told that in exchange for-for a Mori- I think... That you would do... do something for me. I-is that true?" You asked, your mind internally scolding you for all the shaking and stuttering. You couldn't help it though. You were just so nervous. Common sense was beckoning that you get out of here less you suffer a great deal of rejection and possibly even humiliation.

Jeffrey seemed to lift his head in more curiosity at your question, the dark stubble of his chin reflecting finely in the moonlight. His gloved fingers flexed lightly against his knees and he smiled, "True as it can be," He said, his voice rough from asthma but rather comforting and simply deep on the ears, "Just depends on what you want."

"Oh... I-I see..." You gaze down, your fingers rubbing continously over each other in different patterns and directions as you ponder what you should do. This request... It could really cost you, both physically and emotionally. It just depends on how he took it. And you were clueless on even beginning to know what Jeffrey would say or do once you told him.

This wasn't a kiss to your shoes. You think to yourself with a small lowering of your head and shameful lip bite. No. This was far greater than that. Frankly you weren't too sure that Jeffrey had ever even done anything such as your request before or not. What would he think about it? What if he got angry and rejected you? What if it actually happened? What if he took advantage of it?

"Well, sweet cheeks?" You jerked back into your forward senses and look up, blinking in slight confusion before hearing him ask after a small fit of coughing, "What'a ya want?"

You blinked at him, your lips gaping but then shutting several times in a mental battle. Your mind screamed at you to dismiss this conversation and leave. Your heart roared at you to embrace the risk and say it. And your body... Your body won you over. "I.... I would like you to..." You covered your face with the flats of your clammy palms before throwing them out and sputtering, "I want you to eat me out."

Then you covered your face again, your body shaking with fear of rejection. Oh, you shouldn't have said that, at least not so forwardly. What if he got the wrong idea? What if he was disgusted? What if he hurt you? You were a torn mess on the inside, opening internal wounds that were pointless but accurate in the whacky senses your distressed brain created. This was it, you guessed. Final judgment. You would laugh if it weren't so serious and important to you.

"Facesitting, huh?" His deep voice asked, and you allowed yourself a small, hesitant peek too see his reaction.

Jeffrey stood up from the bed, holding onto his chest as he went so that he could control a large fit of coughing as he sat a peculiar bottle down on the nearest, cluttered shelf. "Haven't had that one before," He admitted almost casually, but you could see the surprise in his face as he lifted an eyebrow, one hand scratching the back of his head as he gazed behind him.

Was he actually going to...

"Well... What'a ya say you get ready for me while I shut the gate, huh sweet cheeks?" Jeffrey gestured vaguely to his bed as if he weren't entirely sure if was good enough before giving you a small smile of acceptance.

"You're serious?" You ask, your voice a light whine of disbelief and shock.

Jeffrey blinked in near satisfaction at your rather flustered state, his shoulders rolling in a light shrug as he descended down the steps of the circus wagon. "Who'm I to pass up a good Mori?" He asked, stopping just feet before you and grinning bleakly.

So... It was just for the Mori? You felt yourself deflate slightly, but your heart and body demanded that you appreciate what luck had magically graced your path so far. This was just the exchange part. Maybe... Maybe after you would tell him how you really felt...

"Ok..." You agree with a short nod, your eyes endlessly wide as you stared up at him. Jeffrey smiled back and immediately turned away from you less he cough in your face, and began to wander in the direction of the gate.

Watching him fade away past the building, you quickly made way inside the wagon and pause. You still couldn't believe that you were doing this, but your body and heart weren't going to allow you to stop any time soon. Even if Jeffrey didn't like you back, at least in some way you could be intimate with him. Sad as it was... You sucked in a deep breath and went to strip off your jacket, shoes, and pants leaving nothing else on but your socks, panties and shirt. He said facesitting? You blushed and gazed at the makeshift bed. Why'd the killers always get to have beds?

Shyly, you gazed outside, your heart jerking at the sound of the realm exit gate closing. He was coming back now. You gaze down at yourself, suddenly feeling very insecure. What if he was put off by your birthday suit appearance? Should you leave your pants on? Hide under the blanket... The most you did was cover yourself down low even though you still had panties on, trying to be somewhat modest although this was far from a modest situation.

This was outright mad.

You gasped, face burning beat red as you kept your head lowered when you sensed Jeffrey approaching. "Aren't you a pretty one?" He said as he maneuvered on up the croaking steps of the wagon.

Feeling impossibly more aflame by the statement, you gaze up at him, your body a furnace of pent up anticipation and arousal as you watch him slowly come closer. But you had to gaze back down, fingers fiddling together in front of your belly as you bashfully murmur, "I-I'm sorry, I... I know I'm not much to look at, I..."

You gasped when you felt gloved fingers brush the bare skin of your hips, and you twitched instinctively. Even through the flannel gloves he was warm. You freeze, body an anchor of heat, excitement, fear and desire. His large fingers skimmed up across your flesh, up the front of your shirt and to the band of your panties. You stared at his chest as you felt him slowly slide them off until they were able to fall freely to the floor. His breath, musky and tart, washed over you in warm waves. You shuddered harshly and sighed, feeling the cool air fan over your soaked, swollen sex.

Jeffrey chuckled. It was a laugh that was warm and comforting unlike the deranged, evil laugh he hacked during trials, his chest lifting with a small cough as he moved past you to sit on the bed. "So humor me; why's a pretty little thing like you wanting something like this from a guy like me?" He asked with a light-hearted smile as he took a seat on the bed and patted his thick thighs in invitation.

"I... I just wanted to... With you," You very softly admit and gaze away, your heart throbbing deep inside your chest.

"Hmp," Jeffrey huffed and grinned, "Get over here then, sweet cheeks."

Nodding bashfully, you slowly moved closer to the bed's edge, your eyes gazing down at Jeffrey's thighs which were tightly pressed together-presumably for easier access to crawl on his lap. Unable to fully make eye contact with him, you gaze up only to confirm permission to put your hands on his shoulders for leverage to bring your legs up to straddle him. If he had a nice bulge, you wondered what it would feel like to grind against it, "Oh!"

Just as soon as you lifted your other leg, Jeffrey's arms wrapped quick and tight around you and lifted you at such a fast pace it nearly made you dizzy. His strength, his power and size was a assured sign of dominance and control. Control that he merely used to plop you square down on his face. You made another surprised gasp of sorts as you look down, watching as Jeffrey coughed into his fist before moving his arms around your hips and tugging you flush against his mouth. He licked his thick lips, hot breath fanning your labia and causing you to shudder harsh and vibrantly.

Chills raced down your spine. Your toes curled in anticipation as your hands immediately took purchase kneading handfuls of his shirt in your clammy palms. Another wash of breath and small cough and his hands brought you all the way down, and you cried out in desperation. His tongue and lips were merciless, attacking the whole of your sex. You cried out, one hand coming up to cover your mouth as you move your hips forward with help from his encouraging hands.

Jeffrey made horribly, deliciously obscene wet noises as he used his lips to squeeze your labia together with a rough sucking noise, his tongue a liquid snake that flicked back and forth and made you tremble with delight and ecstasy. Your thighs trembled and tightened, bottom tickled by his stubble and adding an additional spur of arousal to the entire ordeal. The soft cushion of his face and the vast movements of his mouth sent your brain off into a spiral of lost pleasure, and you were throwing your head back and moaning loudly, uncaring about anyone or anything outside of the wagon.

You canted your hips forward, grinding yourself on his tongue. The way Jeffrey kept clearing his throat and grumbling back coughs rattled your core as his mouth vibrated against you. He moved his head up, slurping your clit into his mouth with vacuum force and thoroughly lapping it with his tongue. You cried, hunching forward and bucking your hips. His hands guided you back and forth, giving you all the permission in the world to use him, let yourself get lost in the pleasure and excitement. You shook, eyes beginning to water.

"Oh my gosh... Jeffrey," You tilted your hips to the side as he began to nose his way down further, "Jeffrey... Please."

Jeffrey plunged his tongue inside of you. You covered your mouth as a near scream spewed out from between your lips. He pulled your hips down further, smashing you against his face as he assaulted your vagina with the blunt of his tongue. "Jeffrey..." You sobbed in a whine, your body shaking madly as you tried to gain more friction through the lock of his hands.

Your moans, shouts and gasps of irresistible, lost pleasure. His obscene, messy, wet noises; both were a melody of unconfessed beauty.

Your body was trembling like a confused hurricane, your blood was boiling and your abdomen was in complete agony from pleasure and need for release. You grind against him again, starting rants of "oh yes. Yes. Yes. There, there. Keep going" and other desperate remarks of that sort. You felt as though you were about to release until Jeffrey leaned his head up and captured your clit in his warm, wet cavern again, slurping and messily licking it like a fond treat.

You cried out at the change, your spine raging with pent up, aching pleasure that your thighs and abdomen dreaded to erupt. "Jeffrey," You whisper, feeling one of his hands moving off of your hip.

With dazed, unfocused eyes, you mindlessly gaze back and see Jeffrey's hand move across the large bulge in his pants, and you immediately toss your head forward in surprise and an extreme wave of intense arousal. You cried out, grinding hard against his face as you look down into his dark brown eyes. They were captivating. He had you captured. He knew it. You were his right now. His to control, demand, torment and worship. You pant, your face a mess of twisted pleasure as you felt your body beginning to spasm.

It started in the very depths of your abdomen. Jeffrey's hot, firm lips sealing and licking all over you set it aflame, and you were crying out his name repeatedly as you came, hips sporadically grinding against him. Waves of terrific, extreme pleasure drummed all throughout your limbs, spine and stomach. You trembled and moaned loudly, body tensing harshly as you flowered goosebumps and shudders.

Then it began to laxen.

You slumped forward, your chest heaving as you breathed in and out at a brisk pace. Jeffrey's mouth slowed its vast movements as he gently licked up the mess he had made of you. It was almost horrifically embarrassing how wet you had become. You could literally feel it all over his cheeks and against your bottom. Face unable to glow any redder, you sat back on his chest and gaze down into the galaxy of his dark, demonic brown eyes.

"Enjoy yourself?" He mumbled, and you feel your eyes squint tightly while watching him slowly lick his lips.

You nod, still breathless as he scooted you to the warm embrace of his lap as he began to sit up. His big, damp hands held your thighs and lower back gently as you stare at his chest, inner thighs feeling the tough, stiff erection through the fine layers of clothing beneath.

"Jeffrey?" You whispered shakily.

He hummed.

You tilt your head up, your eyes finally able to make real contact for the first time as you say, "I like you... I really like you... A lot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo-hoo... YEE-HOO!
> 
> I totally don't see Jeffrey any less attractive than Pyramid Head- kudos to the big boys! They need more love and appreciation <3


End file.
